Radio frequency (RF) front end circuitry is utilized in mobile communication devices (e.g., laptops, cellular phones, tablets, etc.) to handle RF signals transmitted to the mobile communication devices and/or received by the mobile communication devices. Manufacturers and consumers of mobile communication devices continue to demand increasingly greater rates of data exchange (data rates) and the ability to handle RF signals formatted in accordance with an increasing variety of RF communication standards and RF communication specifications. As such, the RF front end circuitry may include RF transceiver circuitry with a plurality of different transmit chains and receiver chains in order to process the various types of RF signals. The RF front end circuitry may thus include RF front end circuitry, such as antenna switching circuitry, that allows for RF signals to be routed to the various transmit chains and receiver chains from one or more common antennas. Furthermore, carrier aggregation techniques are often employed where multiple RF signals are simultaneously received or transmitted from a common antenna.
Filtering circuitry is often employed in order to route the RF signals to and/or from the appropriate RF transceiver chains. Unfortunately, the various filter circuits employed in order to route the RF signals can load one another and cause significant distortion. Thus, switching circuits are often employed in order to isolate the different filter circuits from one another. However, when the different filtering circuits are switched in and out, the reactive load seen by the antenna changes. This can result in significant insertion losses. Accordingly, RF front end circuitry is needed with switch technology that can provide isolation between filter circuits while reducing changes in the reactive load at the antenna as different filter circuits are switched in and out.